Journey Through Darkness
by SkywardPrincessofTime15
Summary: A girl Raina lives on a Island, called Destiny Islands. She's always wanted to know what's beyond the island, so has her brother, Riku, and her friends, Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine. But when a sudden storm hit's the island, they get sucked into another world and meet new people. What will happen to Raina and her friends as they travel through the Darkness to find a way home?


The Journey through Darkness

There are four worlds in the galaxy. They all share the same sky. That is, until, the darkness came in…

Chapter one: Destiny Islands

The sun shining down at my eyes, birds chirping, and the waves drifting at shore. What a beautiful thing to wake up to. I open my eyes. And I look at my bed room. Dirty clothes on the floor, drawings from a friend, decorations, and photos of me, my brother, and my friends from the past and the present. Then I look out the window. I see a blue sky and a beautiful ocean.

"Sigh! Another beautiful day!" My name is Raina.

"Raina! Wake up! We don't want to be late!" And that's my brother Riku. He's sixteen years old. And I'm fourteen. We live on an island called Destiny Islands. It's always sunny and warm out. I enjoy it everyday.

"Are you up Raina!?" asked Riku.

"Yes! I'm getting ready!" I said.

"Well hurry up! We got to meet the others soon!"

"Okay!" I got into my clothes and bolted down stairs. "Good morning mom! Good morning Riku! I said.

"Good morning dear." said mom.

"Morning Raina. Grab an apple and let's go!" said Riku. I tied my shoes and grabbed and apple.

"Goodbye Riku and Raina! I'll see you later!" said mom.

"Bye!" said Riku and I at the same time. We headed towards the beach and saw four people down there waiting for us.

Chapter two: Best Friends

We walked towards our friends.

"Hey guys!" I shouted out. They all turned to us.

"Hey guys! Where have you been?" That's Sora. He's very silly at the time. And that's Kairi. She's generous and kind. Then there's Roxas. He reminds me of Sora, because he's funny just like him and he looks a lot like him. And there's Namine. She's the silent type. But she's a really good drawer. She draws us all the time when were hanging out and playing around. There all my best friends and I love them so much.

"Sorry guys, Raina overslept again." said Riku in a sarcastic way. They all giggled and laughed.

"Hey! It's not my fault we stay out late sometimes!" I said. We all started laughing again.

"So, have we figured out what were going to do today?" asked Roxas.

"Were just going to hang out today." I said. So, we played on the beach. Riku, Sora, and Roxas were having sword fights. We had races around the island. Namine was drawing us playing around. And we sat down and talked about our memories, and laughed at jokes. I was having so much fun.

Then "Gasp!" out of Kairi's mouth. We all turned to and looked at her.

"What's the matter?" asked Sora.

"Look!" said Kairi. She pointed at the sky. And something big was coming towards us.

"Uh oh." I said. "It's a meteorite!"

Chapter three: The Catastrophe

We all started to scream.

And Riku said, "RUN!" We ran as fast as we could. But, it was too late. The meteorite fell right on top of us. Is this the end of me? I don't want to die yet! Then the meteorite disintegrated right on us. I felt like I was dead.

"…na! Raina! Are you okay?!" I open my eyes. I see Riku, Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine above me.

"Nngghh. What happened?" I asked everybody.

"We got hit by a meteorite!" said Roxas.

"But were all okay. How about you Raina?" asked Kairi.

"I'm fine. Hey. I feel weird. Different some how." I said.

"Me too! I also feel different! said Sora.

"Same here!" said Kairi.

"Wait!" said Roxas. "Where's Namine?"

"I'm right here." said Namine. We turned, but didn't see her.

"Where?" said Riku.

"I'm right in front of you guys. Am I invisible to you?" Then suddenly, Namine appeared out of nowhere.

"Namine! You were just invisible!" I said. Then weird thing started happening to us. Kairi and Riku started to glow! Namine turned invisible again with Roxas and Sora and I started to float. We were flying in the air!

"Wow! What happening to us?" questioned Sora.

"Maybe this has something to do with the meteorite." I said. "It gave us powers!" Then all of the sudden, all of us received a blade out of nowhere.

"Keyblade. Keyblade." said the whispers in our heads.

"A keyblade?" said Sora.

"A keyblade." I said. Then, these black creatures came out of nowhere.

"Use the keyblade." Said the whispers. Then the creatures came running after us. And we killed those creatures with our keyblades.

"What were those things?" asked Roxas.

"… I don't know." I said. All of the sudden, the whole island shook.

"AHH!" we all screamed. Then, a big black hole appeared in the sky.

"What is that?!" yelled Kairi. Then the sky grew black. And the ocean disappeared. And the island started to spin. Everything on the island started to disappear and break down. And the wind was picking up. Then, darkness started to surround us. The darkness was creeping in. Then, the big black hole started suck up the island. It was trying to suck us in.

"Grab on a hold of something!" yelled Riku. We all grabbed on to something. We were scared. We didn't know what was happening! Then Kairi's hands slipped and let go.

"AHHH!" yelled Kairi.

"KAIRI!" we all yelled. Then Sora's and Riku's hands slipped.

"AHHH!" screamed Sora and Riku.

"GUYS!" I yelled. Then Roxas's and Namine's hands let go.

"AHHH!" yelled Roxas and Namine.

"NOOO!" I hollered out. Then finally, my hands slipped.

"AHHH!" What was going to happen to us?!

Chapter four: Traverse Town

"Nngghh." Man, I felt horrible.

"Who are you?" Who was that? I don't recognize that voice. "Are you okay?" I opened my eyes and looked up. There stood a girl. With her was a long staff as a weapon.

I jumped up and yelled, "AH! Don't hurt me!"

"Wow! I wouldn't hurt you. By the way, my name is Yuffie. Also know as The Great Ninja Yuffie!" No wonder why she has the staff. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Oh. My name is Raina."

"You don't look like you're from around here." she said.

"That's because I'm not. Where am I at anyway?" I asked.

"My friend, you are in Traverse Town!" she said.

"Hey, have you seen any other people around here? Their my friends." I asked.

"Ummm… are you looking for five people?" she asked.

"Yes! Yes I am! Their names are Riku, Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine. Heard of them?" I asked.

"Ummm… Yes! Yes I have. Their with my friends right now!" she said.

"Please, take me to them!" I said.

"Okay! Let's go!" said Yuffie.

Chapter five: Meeting People

We were walking until we ended up at a building. On the building said The Traverse Town Hotel.

"Why are we at a hotel?" I asked.

"That's where your friends are." said Yuffie. "Let's go in."

"Okay!" I said. We walked in the building and stood in front of a door. It had the number six on it. We walked in the room and I saw Riku, Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Namine.

"Raina!" They all yelled. They all ran to me and gave me a huge hug.

"Raina! You're alive!" said Kairi.

"You're okay! I'm so glad you didn't get hurt!" said Riku.

"Oh Riku, you don't need to worry about me." I explained. Riku said.

"Of course I do! You're my baby sister! I'm supposed to protect you!"

"Thanks Riku." In the room, there were two boys and a girl. Then Yuffie said,

"Raina, I would like you to meet my friends Leon, Cloud, and Ari."

"Hey." They all said.

"It's nice to meet you guys." I said.

"Sooo, I have to ask you this. Where did you guys come from?" asked Ari. "

Well, we came from Destiny Islands." said Roxas.

"Is that a different world?" asked Yuffie.

"Wait! You mean we're in a different world?!" yelled Sora.

"I guess so." said Leon.

"Oh no! What happened to our island?!" I yelled.

"Who knows." said Cloud.

"Last thing I remember is that we got powers and pretty much darkness swallowed our whole island." said Namine

"Oh no! All of our parents were still on the island when that hole sucked us in!" said Riku.

"I hope their okay!" said Kairi.

"Me too." said Sora.

"I think you all need' some fresh air. Let's go outside!" said Ari we all stepped outside and walked around a bit. Then .Namine screamed. We turned to her direction and saw those black creatures that attacked us on the island. What were those things?! Chapter six: The Heartless

Namine came running back to us. Then, the creature started walking towards us. Then suddenly, more of those creatures came out of nowhere. Then, our hands started to glow. And those keyblades popped into our hands. Then, Cloud, and Leon got their swords out. Yuffie got her staff out. And Ari seamed to be a sorcerer. And fire came out from her hands. We all got ready to fight. Then more and more of those creatures came out.

"Get ready to fight them!" said Cloud. Then we went running after the creatures and we slashed our keyblades. And Ari used her sorcery and destroyed the creatures. Cloud and Leon used their swords and killed the monsters. And Yuffie used her ninja staff and her ninja moves and destroyed them. And all of our powers started to act up and our powers killed them.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Leon.

"Yeah." said Riku.

Then I said, "That… was… AMAZING!"

"I know right!" said Roxas.

"By the way, what were those things?" asked Sora.

"The Heartless." said Cloud.

"The what?" asked Kairi.

"The Heartless." said Yuffie.

"Those without hearts." said Leon.

Then Ari added, "Their on Xheanort's side." said Ari.

"Xheanort?" said Namine.

"Xheanort is the man that destroyed your island." said Yuffie. "You said your island was filled with darkness, right? Well, he has the power of darkness. And he has control over the Heartless."

"Wait! He's the one that destroyed our home?!" said Riku.

"… Yes." said Cloud.

"Well, we need to go find him!" said Roxas.

"And kill him!" said Sora.

"Yeah!" chanted Kairi and Namine.

"Then let's go." I said.

Chapter seven: The Keyhole

"Wait!" yelled Ari. "He's too dangerous!"

"Yeah! You guys can't go alone and destroy him." said Yuffie.

"You may need our help." said Cloud.

"Soon." I said "Were not going to find him yet because were going to help more worlds so that their not in danger."

"Good choice." said Leon. Then all of the sudden, our keyblades started to light up at the tip of the blade. Then, a monument started to turn. And there on the back of the monument was a big keyhole. Then right when we knew it, our keyblades interacted with the keyhole. And a bright ray of light went into the keyhole. And then the keyhole disappeared.

"What happened?" asked Sora. Then Cloud said.

"You locked our world."

"That means the darkness nor the Heartless can come into our world." said Ari.

Then I said, "Well, we best be on our way. We've got to search for Xheanort and the other worlds."

"Okay! Tell us when you're ready to fight Xheanort." said Yuffie.

"Okay." I said.

Chapter eight: The Feeling

We got our powers to work again and we flew out of Traverse Town. Leon, Cloud, Yuffie and Ari waved goodbye.

"You think they'll be okay?" asked Yuffie.

"Of course!" said Ari.

"They'll be fine." said Leon. "I've got confidence in them."

"Sooo, those little brats think they can kill me?! I'm the Lord of Darkness! Well, that means I'm just going to have to prepare myself."

"…na! Raina!"

"Huh?! Oh, sorry!" I said.

"Are you okay?" asked Riku while we flew in the air.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said.

"Were almost to our next destination!" yelled Kairi.

"Okay." I yelled back at her. Was that Xheanort talking in my head?

Chapter nine: Twilight Town

We ended up at another town.

"Where are we at now?" asked Namine.

"… I have no idea." I said. We walked around for a while and I heard some people talking. "Hey guys!" I said.

"What?" asked Riku.

"I hear people talking." I said.

"Me too!" said Roxas.

"Me three!" said Sora.

"Come on." I said. We walked in through a door and into a room. It looked like a sun room. And in the room were two boys and a girl.

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" yelled on of the boys.

"Oh! Sorry! We were just wondering what was back here." I said

"Wait!" said the girl. "You guys aren't from around here."

"She's right! What are your guy's names?" asked the other boy.

"Oh, I'm Raina. And this is Riku, Sora, Roxas, Namine, and Kairi."

"What are your guy's names?" asked Sora.

"I'm Hayner." said the boy that yelled at our faces.

"I'm Pence." said the other boy.

"And I'm Olette!" said the girl.

"It's nice to meet you guys!" said Kairi.

"Our other friend is somewhere around here." said Olette. "Do you want to come with us and find him?"

"Sure!" I said "By the way, where are we at anyway?"

"You're in the city of Twilight Town." said Hayner.

"Kay lets go!" said Pence.

Chapter ten: Axel

We walked around Twilight Town to find Hayner, Pence, and Olette's friend. Then we saw a tall guy up ahead.

"Axel!" yelled Hayner. Then the guy turned around.

"Hey guys. What's up?" said the guy. He looked about sixteen years old. He had long hair spiky red hair. And he was tall. Wow! He was SOOO handsome!

"These guys are new here Axel!" said Pence.

"I'm Raina. And this is Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine." Then the boy, whose name seems to be Axel, started to stare at me. He looked like he was daydreaming.

"Hey! Axel!" screamed Olette.

"What?! Huh?! Oh, sorry! Well, my name is Axel. You probably heard my name a few times already because of their loud mouths." And he pointed at Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

"Hey!" they all yelled. And we all started to laugh. "It's nice to meet you Axel." I said as I shook his hand. Then, his face got really red like his hair. Then a Heartless jumped on Axel and knocked him down. "Axel! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine. LOOK OUT!" he screamed. Then I turned around and saw the black thing was coming towards me. Then, my keyblade was in my hand and I slashed the keyblade at the thing. Then Axel looked at me with shock.

"WOW! You're good!"

"Thanks." I said.

"EEEEEEP!" screamed Olette. We turned to her and saw a Heartless in front of her.

Then Sora killed it and said, "Do you four have weapons?"

"Yeah." said Pence.

"Then get ready to fight!" said Riku.

Chapter eleven: The Explaining

We got our keyblades out and Hayner, and Pence got their swords out. Olette seemed to grab a wand out of her pocket. I didn't know she was a witch. And Axel got up and got out these huge circular, spiky weapons. They looked like giant ninja stars. Then Axel smiled with his teeth showing in his ready to fight smile. Then we all charged at the Heartless. We all slashed our swords and keyblades at them. And Olette used her wand and started to caste spells. And Axel slashed his ninja stars at the monsters. And they all disappeared.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Riku.

"Yeah, were fine." said Sora.

"What were those things?" asked Hayner.

"The Heartless." said Roxas.

"Xheanort controls them. He has a whole army of them." said Namine.

"Who?" questioned Olette.

"Xheanort." I said. "He destroyed our home. He also has control of the darkness. And were here to protect your world so that you don't experience of what happened to us. And were searching for him and kill him.

"Oh my!" said Olette.

"Do you need help?" asked Pence.

"It's too dangerous." said Sora. "Sorry." I said.

"But we need to help you! It's too dangerous for you to!" yelled Axel.

"But we have super powers and you don't." I said.

"You do?" said Axel.

"Yeah." said Riku. "We got hit by a meteorite and got the powers."

"Oh my gosh! That must have been painful!" said Pence.

"Yeah… It was." said Namine.

"Hey. Do you know of any keyholes around here." I asked. "If we find one, our keyblades lock it up; your world will not have anymore Heartless or darkness in it. It keeps the Heartless and darkness from getting in here."

"Well, while I was walking around, I saw something shining out of the window of the old mansion in the forest." said Axel.

Then, Pence said, "Not the old mansion!"

"Nobodies lived in there for years!" said Hayner.

"He's right!" said Olette.

Then I said, "Take us there." Then everybody turned and looked at me. "We'll be one step closer to Xheanort." I said. "I can feel it."

Chapter twelve: Through the Old Mansion

We walked through the streets of Twilight Town. Then we ended up in front of a forest.

"This is Twilight Woods." said Axel. "The mansion's through here."

Then Riku said, "Lets go." We walked through the forest and the further we were walking, the darker it got. I started to get scared. Then Axel looked at me.

"Are you okay?" Then I said,

"Oh! Sorry! It's just that I'm not used to the dark. On our island, it was always sunny and bright out." Then Axel slowly put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer.

"You'll be safe with me." said Axel softly. I've always dreamed of having a true love someday. And I might have just found him. I guess we'll see what happens in the future.

Then I looked up and said, "Thank you. Axel." And I put my arm around his back. And his face got red again. Everybody else was way ahead of us. And I started to worry.

Then Axel said, "Don't worry. I know were almost there." A few minutes later, we saw a light up ahead.

"Ahh! Light!" I said while pointing forward. I ran for it and Axel ran behind me. And we found the exit of the forest.

"Hey! There you guys are!" yelled Sora. "I was starting to worry."

"What were you doing back there?" asked Riku. Everybody started staring at us.

"Uh… nothing." I said.

"Just walking behind you guys. That's all." said Axel. Then he smiled and winked at me. And I winked back.

"Well, here we are." said Pence. We all looked up and saw a huge gate. And behind the gate was a huge old mansion.

"We have never been behind the gate before. Because the gates never been open." said Olette.

"And we don't know how to open It." said Hayner.

Then Pence said, "I guess it needs a key for the lock. Then I started thinking.

"KEY!" I yelled. Everybody turned to my direction.

"Key?" said Kairi.

"Our keyblades! They lock keyholes, right." I said.

"Yeah." said Sora.

Then I added, "Maybe it could unlock keyholes to!"

"She's got a point you know." said Axel.

"Get your keyblades out!" said Riku. We all got our keyblades out and pointed at the big keyhole. And a bright ray of light shined at the keyhole and unlocked the gate.

"It worked!" said Riku.

"Now, lets go inside." I said. We walked into the mansion. "Okay. I have an plan. We all separate and try to find a keyhole. If one of us finds it, yell, "I found it" really loud so that we can all hear. Okay?" I said. And they all shook their heads yes. "Good. Now lets hop to it." I added. We all went into a different room and searched. I went into a white blank room. I looked around room. Then something was shining in my eyes. Then, I saw a keyhole! And right when I was about to shout out to everyone, my head started to hurt.

"AHHHH!" It hurt really badly. I fell one the floor. Then I heard someone laughing. I tried to look up, but nobody was there. What was going on?!

Chapter thirteen: Another Feeling

It felt like my head was being jacked.

"AHHHH! AXEL! RIKU! ANYBODY!" Then, I slowly fainted.

"HA HA HA HA HA! Sooo, she thinks that there one step closer. Well, we'll see about that. I must be on my way to Darkness's Reach."

"Eeeppp!" screamed Kairi. "Riku! Sora! Anybody! Raina's hurt!"

"What's happening?!" yelled Roxas.

"Oh no!" yelled Olette.

"Raina! Raina don't die on us!" yelled my overly protective brother.

"No Raina! Don't go! I'm going to miss you!" screamed Axel at the top of his lungs. And everybody was crying and screaming "Don't die!" at me. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Nngghh. Huh?" I moaned.

"Raina?" whimpered Riku. And everybody was gasping and was shocked that I was still alive.

"Raina! You're okay!" said Sora. Riku helped me stand up.

"Thanks." I said Riku. And right when I knew it, I was being hugged really tight from Axel.

"Axel?" I said. He was crying really hard.

"Oh Raina! I'm so glad you didn't die. I would've been upset for the rest of my life!" said Axel.

"It's okay Axel." And I hugged him back.

"What happened to you anyway?" asked Hayner.

"I don't know. I was searching this room for a keyhole. Then my head felt like it was being jacked up. Then I fell on the floor fainted. But then…" I stopped for a moment.

"What?" asked Axel.

"… I heard Xheanort talking to me." Everybody was shocked.

"Has this happened before?" question Riku.

"Yes." I said. "When we were flying on our way here. He said he was trying to prepare for a battle. Then, he just told me he was going to a place called Darkness's Reach."

"That sounds scary." said Kairi.

"Yeah, it gave me suspicions too." I added.

"Well, were just glad you're okay!" said Riku.

"So, did you find any keyholes?" asked Sora.

"Yes I have. It's over there on the fireplace." I said we looked over there and saw a big keyhole.

Chapter fourteen: The Goodbye

"Wow! That's a big keyhole!" said Sora.

"Get your keyblades out." said Riku. We all walked near the fireplace. And, us six stood right in front of the keyhole. We pointed our blades at the keyhole. And rays of light came out of our keyblades. And then, the keyhole disappeared.

"Wow! Now that was cool!" said Hayner.

"Yeah!" said Pence and Olette at the same time.

"Now what are you going to do?" asked Axel.

"…Go." I explained. "We have to find Xheanort. And destroy him."

"…Okay." said Axel sounding very dreary. We walked out of the old mansion and wandered through Twilight Woods. Then we walked through Twilight Town and ended up at a train station.

"We better go." said Riku.

"Goodbye!" said Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

Then the six of us, "Goodbye!"

Then, "Raina." said Axel. Then I said,

"Yeah?"

"Come here." So I walked over to him. "Raina! I'm going to miss you." Said Axel.

"I'm going to miss you too Axel." I said. "Goodbye. Axel." Then I kissed him on the cheek. Axel stared at me with shock. Then I hugged him really tight. Then he hugged me back. Then we walked back over.

I said my last goodbye's and said, "We'll visit you guys. Don't worry." I said. "You guys ready?"

"Yup!" said Sora.

"Yeah." said Riku.

"Then let's head out of here." I said. "We need to find Xheanort."

Chapter fifteen: Darkness's Reach

We all started to float. And we waved goodbye to Axel, Hayner, Pence, and Olette. And they waved back.

"I hope they'll be okay." said Olette.

"Me too." said Pence.

"Me three." said Hayner. Then Axel started to think.

"Guys!" shouted Axel.

"What?" they all said.

Then Axel added, "I have an idea!"

We were flying through the air. And while we were flying, we saw a world and darkness was floating around it.

"Darkness's Reach." I said. "Were here." We stepped on to the ground and looked around. It was a dark vast place.

"I'm getting scared." said Kairi.

Then Namine added, "Me to."

"You should be." Who was that?!

"Who's there?! Show you're self!" I yelled. Then a man popped up a few feet away from us. There stood the Lord of Darkness. "Xheanort!" I yelled.

"Ahh! said Xheanort. "Why if it isn't Raina and her little bratty friends. How have you been doing?"

"Shut up!" said Riku.

"You stop this madness right now!" said Sora.

Then Xheanort said, "I would love to! But I won't. You pathetic children don't get it, do you? No one messes with me!" Then Heartless surrounded us.

"Ah! Xheanort, stop! You don't know what you're doing!" I yelled.

"Destroy them!" screamed Xheanort to the Heartless. Then we got our keyblades out. And then, the Heartless came running at us. Then, one by one, we killed the Heartless.

"What?!" screamed Xheanort.

"You pathetic children! You don't get it do you? Nobody messes with me!" I said mocking him. Then we started laughing.

Then Xheanort said, "But that's not all. The battle is just about to begin. BEHOLD! THE SHADOW!" he yelled. Then, the place started to rumble.

"I have a bad feeling about this!" I yelled over the rumbling. Then, saw a giant Heartless. He was so huge.

"HA HA! Have fun!" yelled Xheanort doing his evil laugh.

"Get ready to fight guys! You're gonna need it!" I screamed.

Chapter sixteen: The Bigger they are, the Harder they Fall

The Heartless started walking towards us. Then we started to float. Then we flew straight at the Heartless. We all hit the Heartless with our keyblades. It seemed the Heartless wasn't dying. It's no use! It's not working. Then, the whispers in my head started talking to me again.

"Hit the Heartless at his face. It's the only way to destroy it."

"Guys!" I shouted. "Hit the Heartless at his face! It's the only way to destroy it!"

"Okay!" they all yelled. And we charged for its face. And slashed our blades at it. And the Heartless fell to the ground and started disappearing.

Then I added, "You know what they say." "The bigger they are the harder they fall." We all said together. Then Xheanort lost it. "THAT IS IT! THIS TIME, IT'S MY TURN!"

Chapter seventeen: The Last Battle

Xheanort had darkness everywhere surrounding us.

"You won't be able to see now! HA HA HA!" We all couldn't see a thing!

"Guys?! Where are you?!" nobody answered.

"Guys?!" Still no answer. Then the darkness cleared away. And Riku, Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine were on the ground knocked out!

"GUYS!"

"Oh! One left. I forgot you." said Xheanort. "DIE!" And the darkness was coming towards me.

"AHHH!" I screamed. Then, someone blocked the darkness.

"You're gonna have to go through me first!" he yelled.

"Axel?!" I said. And he turned around and smiled his ready to fight smile.

"Don't worry! Were all here to help!" he said. Then I turned around and I saw Hayner, Pence, Olette, Yuffie, Leon, Ari, and Cloud. And Riku, Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine woke up.

"Grrr! There's too many of you!" said Xheanort. We got all of our weapons out. And our powers started up again.

"I figured out that I don't need my powers. My friends are my power!" and we all ran towards him. And we all clashed our weapons at him, and the power of friendship. Then Xheanort fell.

"AH! Darkness! I need more power! Fill me with darkness! May the light be dark!" he screamed.

"You're wrong Xheanort! Now I know, with out a doubt, that darkness is light!" I yelled.

"NOOOO!" he yelled. Then light struck him. Then he disappeared. And the Heartless disappeared. And of course, the darkness disappeared along with Xheanort and the Heartless.

Chapter eighteen: The End

"Thank you guys so much for your help!" I said. "I would've been toast back there if you guys didn't show up."

"Your welcome!" said Yuffie.

"No biggie. It was my idea anyway. We left Twilight Town and headed for Traverse Town, and picked them up and came here." Said Axel while pointing at Yuffie, Leon, Ari, and Cloud.

"Thank you Axel." I said.

"So, since this place isn't Darkness's Reach anymore, what should we call it?" asked Roxas. We all started thinking.

"Hey! How about the Lights Reach?" I suggested.

"Sounds cool." said Sora.

"Yeah!" said Kairi. Everybody started discussing about it.

"Sure! Why not!" said Axel.

"Cool! So, how do we get back home?" Then after I blinked, we were back on our island!

"Huh?" "What's going on?" everybody started what was going on and wondering what happened.

"Guys!" I said. They all turned to me and looked at me. "Were home!"

"So this is where you live?" asked Hayner.

"Yes." said Namine. "We'll visit you guys a lot. Don't think we won't. In fact, you guys can visit us anytime you want!" I explained.

Then Riku said, "Do you want a tour of our home?"

"Sure!" They all said. We all walked around and I walked with Axel. And we stopped by my home.

"Wait here!" I said.

"Okay!" said Axel. I walked into the kitchen and I saw my mom! "Mom! You're okay!"

"Oh dear! What are you talking about?" she said.

"Oh… never mind! I'll see you later mom!" I said

"By dear." Said mom. I walked outside and Axel was still standing there waiting for me.

"Sorry." I said

"No prob." said Axel. I walked him to my secret hideout.

"This a cool place. And, what's this?" he looked at a pictured I drew when I was little.

"I dreamed of having a true love someday. And I drew this boy and me on the wall. And when I met you, I realized that the boy… was you Axel." I said. He looked at me. And I looked at him. We drew closer to each other. Then, I put my hands on his shoulders. And he put his hands on my waist. We slowly drew closer and closer to each other, until, our lips connected with each other. His lips were so soft. I knew I'd find my true love. We stopped kissing.

"Raina." said Axel quietly.

"Yeah?" I said staring into his eyes.

"… I love you." said Axel.

"I love you too." I said.

And so, the journey through darkness made me experience new things, like new friends, and a true love. And I've experience that I don't need powers to defeat the bad, I needed the power of friendship. And now, I can tell this story to my children and husband as many times as they want to here it. And I hope they experience new things too.

The End.


End file.
